


Man of Steel Book 2: Ligeramente Embarazada

by KalK



Series: Man of Steel Books [2]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Durante el capítulo Spell, que hubiera pasado si Lana Lang queda embarazada. Pero estando activa sexualmente puede ser hijo de Jason o Clark, con quien duerme en la fiesta de Chloe.





	1. Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la tengo pensada hace muchos años, recién ahora la puedo concretar. Espero que les guste 
> 
> PS. Lois, nunca llegó a Smallville, por lo cual Mara ocupara su lugar para algunas escenas 
> 
> :)

**Ligeramente Embarazada**

****

Protagonistas

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

 Jensen Ackles es Jason Teague

Los acompañan

Allison Mack es Chloe Sullivan

 

La mañana después de la fiesta de Chloe

Esta amaneciendo en Smallville, vemos la Granja de la familia Kent. Especialmente en el granero, allí se encuentra Clark dormido en el heno. Pero, poco a poco empezó a despertar. Debido a que su cabeza palpitaba, para el era una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado. Supuso que era un dolor de cabeza, rápidamente se dio cuenta con este hecho que algo andaba mal. Debido a que nunca se enferma, a menos que estuviese cerca la conocida Green Kryptonita, pero hace tiempo que no había sufrido los efectos de esta. 

Se incorporó con cautela, salió del puesto y observó el granero. Estaba perplejo y muy sorprendido, debido a que todo el lugar era un desorden y ropa interior de hombre como mujer tirada por allí. Se puso de pie, despacio por el dolor de cabeza que lo tenía débil.

Su teléfono celular sonó, busco su pantalón y gracias a dios estaban cerca de el. Lo sacó del bolsillo, reviso el identificador de llamadas y se quedo helado al ver quien llamaba. Poniendo su voz más inocente - ¡Mamá! - saludó el joven Kent a su madre - ¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Papá en Metrópolis? - Clark escuchaba la respuesta de su padre, al mismo tiempo tira sus pantalones hacia el, cuando una pareja que estaba allí se levanta y sale corriendo a medio vestir. Quedando sorprendido Clark y a la vez escuchando a su madre - Sí, el señor de Princeton estuvo aquí! ¡Creo que se quedo muy impresionado - respondía con terror en su cara, mientras miraba el granero. Con culpa, Clark Colgó el teléfono y se rascó la cabeza, perplejo. No entendía que era lo que había pasado anoche, con todos ellos. Trato de recordar, tuvo imágenes de estar bailando con Lana y Chloe, la llegada del tipo de la universidad, la salida de este muy enojado y después que...trataba de hacer memoria

* * *

Anoche

Granja de la familia Kent, en el granero.

La fiesta de Chloe estaba en pleno apogeo. Todo muy delicioso, los invitados se lo estaban pasando, era un éxito pero faltaba los más importante la invitada de honor. Las chicas, Lana y Mara habían ido a buscarla, pero se habían tardado mucho, Clark miró su reloj y vio que era tarde, el tipo de Princeton que debía entrevistarlo estaba casi allí, y las chicas aún no habían llegado. No podía dejar de mirar su reloj. Y claro preocupado por sus amigas, decidió ir a ver que pasaba con las chicas. En ese momento dejó su vaso de ponche, la puerta del granero se abrió y entraron las tres chicas, llevando vestidos negros y botas de cuero.

Se les quedo viendo de arriba a bajo, como todos los demás. Clark se acercó a Mara y la agarró del brazos, la miró con enojado - ¿dónde estaban? - Clark escucho la respuesta y volvió a hablar - El tipo de Princeton estará aquí en cualquier momento.

La animadora lo miró, muy feliz, y sonrió, - Me encanta la vista

Clark la miró confundido - has estado bebiendo - Mara no le dio una respuesta, además de sonreírle más, lo cual era extraño, ya que generalmente nunca hacía eso, aunque recuerda que el año pasado paso algo más con ella. Mara comenzó a acariciar su pecho y se inclinó para darle un beso, algo le pasaba a la joven pensó Clark

Minutos después.

Clark se aparto de Mara y las chicas se reunieron hablar, para después girarse y hablar en otro idioma, lanzando un hechizo  sobre todo los presentes.

De repente, un calor pareció asentarse sobre ellos, y literalmente sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Alguien cambió la música y la subió, y en un instante, los cuerpos repletos y retorcidos calentaban la pista de baile. Clark se veía eufórico y desinhibido, se acercó a Lana y Chloe

Chicas, vamos a bailar - les dijo, tomando sus manos. Ellas sonrieron y lo siguieron a las escaleras, Brianna quien había poseída Mara se acerco a un chico cerca de la escalera y empezó a bailar con el

Minutos después. 

El tipo de Princeton llega a la fiesta, todo le parece un poco extraño. Mucha gente en una fiesta. No sabía que una fiesta había sido programada, el mismo día de la entrevista de Clark. Lo peor era que la mitad de la gente estaba medio desnuda y bailando. El era un hombre vestido con un traje y cargando un maletín. Él es el Sr. Jacobson, el hombre que Clark ha estado esperando de la Universidad de Princeton. Mira alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido, y comienza a abrirse camino a través de los bailarines medio desnudos.

Se acerca a un joven - perdóname. - el golpea el hombro del joven - ¿Dónde está Clark Kent? El joven señala las escaleras al desván. El señor Jacobson levanta la vista y ve a Clark que se había solo en sus boxers bailando como un lunático al lado de Lana y Chloe, se veía tan alegremente perdido, las brujas que los poseían obviamente habían logrado convertir a Clark en el animal de fiesta y a la vez gruñendo sugestivamente a "Lana"- Clark! - grita Jacobson, Clark mira hacia abajo para ver quién lo llama - Clark! - Clark le sonríe, todavía bailando. - soy el Sr. Jacobson, Universidad de Princeton.

Kent asiente y sonríe - ¡Hey, entra! ¡Únete a la fiesta! Whoo! - Jacobson mira a su alrededor como si no pudiera creer sus ojos y oídos. Clark continuó bailando detrás de Lana, bombeando su brazo en el aire y empujando sus caderas contra ella desde atrás. Lana y Chloe riendo - Whoo! - vuelve a gritar el joven Kent, momento después el señor se fue enojado por la falta de respeto. Sin darse cuenta Clark que seguía bailando, "Chloe" decide ir a tomar algo para beber, "Lana" comenzó a besarle el pecho.

¡Baby, donde podemos tener algo de privacidad! - pregunto Isobel, Clark sonrió como un loco

Tomo su mano y le respondió - sé donde podemos tener algo de privacidad - bajaron de la escalera y desaparecieron entre la multitud 

Durante la noche, la fiesta se había acabado en cierta manera. Se habían formado parejas en el granero y estaban haciendo lo suyo, Clark estaba igual que los demás con su pareja, "Lana" que en realidad era Isobel. El cuerpo de ella se volvió cálido y tenso mientras su cerebro se reproducía con una claridad sorprendente cada momento que pasaba en el establo con Clark. Habían terminado teniendo sexo vaginal y oral, lejos de ser un encuentro incómodo, tímido y torpe, se habían amado cada minuto...hasta que el se quedo dormido

Isobel se daba cuenta que Clark es poderoso, el hechizó en el se va disipando, además que le hacia recordar un ex amante que tuvo antes de morir en la hoguera. Sentía el poder de las piedras o por lo menos de una que tiene en su poder, el dormía y ella acariciaba su rostro

Lana cree que ocultas algo y creo que tiene razón, acabo de ver un recuerdo de un huracán. Creo que me seras muy útil - ella había decidido irse a descansar al Talón no que Clark no fuera cómodo, pero tenía mucho en que pensar. Beso los labios de Clark, este despertó y sintió Lana su lado, medio desnuda cubierta solo por heno. - ¡Hola guapo, estuvo buena la siesta! - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

¡Lana! - exclamo Clark, mientras se ponía sus boxers - qué pasó? Lo hicimos nosotros.

Isobel sonreía, al recordar lo que hicieron -¡Fue increíble! ¡No he tenido sexo tan bueno en cuatrocientos años!"

La bruja presionó sus labios contra los del joven Kent y luego comenzó a lamer su oreja.

Isobel, verdad. Lana me hablo de ti, no creo que sea una buena idea! - Clark intenta protestar, mientras que Isobel lo sigue besando.

Ella se le quedo viendo y pregunto - ¿Por qué no?

Es que creo, que Lana no se alegrará mucho cuando descubra lo que haces con su cuerpo! - decía un poco nervioso

Y quien dice, que ella no lo había pensado antes - la bruja respondió sosteniendo a Clark desnudo en el heno, se acercó a su lado, sonriéndole y besándolo. Clark aun la estaba evitando, empezó a besar el cuerpo de Kent, este intentaba protestar, a la vez se encontraba extrañamente nervioso.

Mientras que lo intentaba doblegar de nuevo, recordaba cuando le quito el boxers. Isobel decidida, tiro de la ropa interior de Clark hacia abajo y su erección se liberó, apuntando rígida y orgullosamente al techo. Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron ante su tamaño y ella se lamió los labios con aprecio. Para decirle con una gran sonrisa - me encantas Clarkie, eres muy generoso - Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de la base de su pene y su corazón amenazó con salir de su pecho con anticipación mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Lentamente, ella pasó su lengua a lo largo de su pene desde la base hasta la punta.

El primer toque de su cálida y húmeda lengua, Clark soltó un grito ahogado y apretó puñados de paja en los puños. Levantó los ojos y fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos bailaban mientras continuaba lamiéndolo con movimientos largos y lentos. Clark  pensó que iba a morir de placer carnal - ¡Oh, Dios! - gritó, arqueando la espalda. Estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado al sentir como sus fluidos fluían de él y goteaba por su eje, pero Isobel lo recogió con la lengua, lamiéndolo y pareciendo que lo disfrutaba.

Eres puro y perfecto, amor - decía la ancestra de Lana

Isobel salió de sus recuerdos de hace dos horas, al escuchar la voz del granjero - que va pasar con Lana, Chloe y Mara - preguntaba el joven guapo

No te preocupes de eso, descansa pareces un poco cansado - le decía ella, mientras que se alisa el cabello largo

El se le quedo viendo - me siento bien - para después fruncir el ceño, ella acarició su hombro y susurro

Ella seguía acariciando su cuerpo - repausare, parece que no baby. Pareces agotado, después de los rounds que tuvimos - debido al hechizo que acaba de lanzar, Clark se veía bastante agotado. Sus párpados se sintieron un más poco pesados. a deriva, la sensación de sus dedos se desvanecieron mientras se deslizaba en un sueño tranquilo y profundo. - buenas noches, cariño. Mañana será un gran día, te pareces tanto a el - recordando a su antiguo amor, quien le hablo de las piedras, se vistió, miro a Clark y estaba por irse cuando pensó en algo - será mejor, que no recuerdes lo que paso entre nosotros. Podrías arruinar mis planes, cuando tenga las piedras seras una gran mascota - toco la frente de Clark y susurro algo, lanzando el hechizo. Beso los labios de Clark y desapareció, dejando a Kent solo con su ropa interior en el heno y muchos jóvenes durmiendo en el granero.

Continuara... 


	2. Unsafe

Un par de semanas después

Smallville. Talón, en el segundo nivel departamento de Lana. Ella se encontraba vomitando en el baño, días después de la fiesta de Chloe se empezó a sentir mal y estas últimas semanas a ido empeorando, hasta con visiones teniendo sexo con alguien pensó que era Jason. Pero este desconocido, tiene más músculos que su novio.

Centro médico de Smallville 

Minutos después, Lana se decidió ir al centro medico 

Lana se encontraba dentro de la consulta de una doctora, esperando los resultados. La puerta se abrió y entro la doctora, fue a su asiento, tomo asiento y reviso los exámenes - bueno señorita Lang, es lo que pensaba - decía la mujer, mirando a Lana, la joven se veía intranquila 

Doctora, que es lo que tengo - pregunto, muy preocupada

La mujer le sonrió - esta embarazada, tiene tres semanas - Lana negaba la cabeza

No puede ser, mi novio y yo nos cuidamos - respondía al escuchar lo que decía la doctora - soy demasiado joven, estoy a mitad de mi último año de secundaria

La doctora le tomo la mano - tranquila, recuerda que tengo una hija mayor que tu por unos años y le paso lo mismo a tu edad - Lana la quedo viendo, la mujer suspiro y empezó a recordar - parece el fin del mundo, pero se puede salir adelante. Ella estudiaba y cuidaba a mi nieto, al mismo tiempo, se las tenía que arreglar. Yo trabajo todo el día, no tenía tiempo para ayudarla. Somos nosotras dos y era hora el pequeño Ben

Ella se encontraba aterrada - Pero, yo estoy sola No tengo padres

Lana, nos conocemos hace años. Puedes llamar a Nell, tienes a tu novio, los Kent, los Sullivan que son bien cercanos a ti o me equivoco - le dijo la doctora

Lang asintió - tiene razón - sonrió ella, pero en el momento que dijo Kent. Le vino una visión de esa noche, el hombre con quien estuvo era Clark. Podría ser el, el padre de su hijo o hija. 

Noche. Granja de la familia Kent

Se ve el granero, de allí viene saliendo Clark. Cerrando las puertas tras de el, sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Martha se encontraba trabajando en el Talón y Jonathan tenía una reunión con los granjeros de la zona, Clark empezó a caminar tumbo a la casa, cuando vio a un mujer al frente de la casa. Se acercó a ella, para ver que necesita.

Hola, buenas noches. Que necesita? - pregunto Clark

La mujer rubia se dio vuelta, para revelar a Alicia Baker - Hola, buenas noches Clark

Que haces aquí? - le pregunto

Ella se acercó a el y le entregó un papel - estoy curada, este es el certificado que lo acredita - Clark lo miraba, una y otra vez, sin saber que era verdad

Mañana, llama al lugar y pregunta - Alicia se estaba yendo - solo vine a entregarte esto y ahora me retiro, que tengas buena noche - la rubia se estaba alejando, Clark pensó en dos cosas, una Lana esta con Jason y un recuerdo de algo que hablo con su madre, hace unos días 

 _Solo una loca, estaría conmigo_  - Clark, en que estás pensando se decía - Alicia, espero - dijo y se acercó a ella - quieres, entrar

Alicia sonrió - claro, Clark - el le tendió el brazo, la rubia puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró a Clark brevemente de arriba abajo, sonriendo. Para después, ella se agarrar el brazo de el. Ambos caminaron en la oscuridad, hacia la casa amarilla. 

En el interior de la casa

Clark encendió las luces, le pregunto a Alicia si quería servirse una café. Ella asintió, tenía frió. Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, el le ofreció asiento y ella se sentó en un taburete cerca de la barra. Mientras que Clark calentaba el agua, cuando el se giro ambos se quedaron viendo. Kent ni siquiera podía pensar en palabras lo suficientemente valiosas para describirla, y su corazón se apretó ante este trágico defecto. Debía reconocer que le gustaba, si no hubiera pasado lo de su obsesión tal vez estuvieran en una relación. Alicia lo miraba expectante, el labio inferior entre los dientes, una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos.

El joven Kent le sonrió temblando, y sus rasgos se relajaron de inmediato cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Extraño que pareciera, Clark se sentía feliz. Alicia se bajo del taburete y se acercó a Clark, toco su rostro y las mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago de una manera agradable mientras descansaba su mano con ternura contra su mejilla. Los ojos de Clark se cerraron con felicidad, y se quedó inmóvil, esperando fervientemente que este momento nunca terminara, su piel era tan suave y fresca contra la suya 

Clark la miró fijamente, su brillante cabello rubio se veía tan suave y sedoso, estaba ansioso por tocarlo, sentirlo deslizarse entre sus dedos se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Alicia contuvo el aliento con un suspiro agudo y estremecedor, como una mujer que se ahoga repentinamente regresando a la superficie, había una fuerte tensión sexual. Ella se reía entre dientes y el sonreía

Ambos se miraron, sus ojos se iluminaban, y Clark, como Alicia no pudieron evitar estar más separados. Se acercaron, Alicia puso su mano en su espeso cabello, deslizando su mano suavemente contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Su otra mano encontró su cintura y Clark agarró los lados de la cara de Alicia, se lanzó hacia adelante, besándola con fuerza. El beso fue desesperado y ardiente, Clark sintió como llamas candentes lamiendo cada centímetro de él, consumiéndolo no había nada más en el mundo, solo Alicia, sus dedos enterrados en su cabello, su aliento en su cara, su lengua dentro de su boca, momento después los labios de Alicia en su cuello, sus uñas arañando su cuero cabelludo. - sigues siendo, un muy buen besador, Clark - Alicia le había gustado, ahora su mano bajando por su estómago, hundiéndose en sus pantalones

Gracias - respondió, sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, el elogio enviando una oleada de calidez y sonreía torpemente

Ella se sonrojo, por lo que iba a pedir - podemos ir a tu habitación, no creo que a tus padres les guste encontrarnos aquí 

Tienes razón - el tomo su mano y caminaron hacia la escalera. Al llegar al segundo piso, Clark se detuvo pensando la situación si continuar o no, pero Alicia lo saco de sus pensamiento al frotó su espalda de forma cariñosa mientras se lamía los labios.

Vamos - pregunta ella

El asintió - si - Clark empezó a caminar, cuando sintió un zap en sus nalgas. Alicia estaba animada, entraron a su dormitorio. Primeo Alicia y después Clark, cerrando la puerta tras el

Dormitorio de Clark 

Alicia miraba el dormitorio, recordaba estar con Clark en su cama el año pasado, todo iba bien hasta que llegó el padre de el. La rubia se mordia el labio inferior por su nerviosismo, Clark la contemplaba afirmado en la puerta en respuesta

Al mismo tiempo en Talón, estaban por irse los últimos clientes. Lana esperaba a Jason, ella estaba nerviosa y Martha Kent se daba cuenta de esto desde la maquina registradora. Las puertas se abrieron y entro, se veía preocupado, fue donde Lana y se beso sus labios 

Lana, esta todo bien - pregunto Jason

La joven Lang se acariciaba el cuello - hablemos arriba - tomo su mano y lo guió a la escalera, cuando iba en la mitad de esta se giro y miró a Martha - señora Kent, podrías cerrar usted por favor

Claro cariño, estás bien - preguntó la madre de su ex-novio

Lana trato de sonreír - si, tranquila - la joven madre siguió subiendo las escaleras con su actual novio. Martha se les quedo viendo.

Dentro del departamento de Lana, Jason no creía lo que escuchaba

Estás embarazada, se que no es según lo planeado pero que alegría - le decía mientras que besaba y abrazaba a su novia - vamos hacer padres

Lana novia de Jason se quedó helada, por lo que estaba apunto de decir y su novio la miro - por culpa de Isobel, no se quien es el padre. Tengo visiones de tener sexo con alguien en la fiesta de Chloe

Porque no me lo dijiste ante - pregunto, serio 

Me enteré hoy, que estaba embarazada - le confesó ella

Jason se acordó de algo, que dijo hace poco - y las visiones 

No les quise hacer caso, pensé que Isobel me hacia una broma - respondió con sinceridad

El se dio cuenta, que ella sabía con quien tuvo sexo - sabes con quien dormiste

Ella asintió - con Clark - Jason no creía lo que escuchaba

De regreso en el dormitorio de Clark

Clark metió la mano debajo de la blusa de ella, yendo hacia la cintura, para después acariciando su estómago, las mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago de Clark la patearon a toda velocidad cuando las manos de Alicia encontraron la hebilla de su cinturón y la desataron, deslizándola rápidamente de la cintura de Clark en un movimiento suave antes de arrojarla a un lado. El cerebro del joven Kent se sentía como si fuera un cortocircuito, todo su cuerpo temblaba y era extraordinariamente caliente como si estuviera ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera. Anhelaba deslizar sus dedos debajo de los bordes de la blusa de Alicia, tocar su suave y perfecta piel, pero una parte en su interior le decía, que lo podría lamentar si es que lo hacía.

Al mismo tiempo sus labios se separaron de nuevo cuando la rubia alcanzó los botones de la camisa a cuadros de Clark. Se mantuvo quieto lo mejor que pudo y observó, jadeando, mientras sus dedos ágiles se movían rápidamente y volvían a subir para empujar el material de sus hombros y sus brazos. Su camisa se unió a su cinturón en el suelo, Alicia se detuvo brevemente para admirarlo. Ella con sus ojos recorrían su torso, inspeccionándolo con avidez como si fuera un pedazo de carne de aspecto particularmente delicioso. Clark se sintió repentinamente muy expuesto, un escalofrío recorrió su piel sobrecalentada, y sus puños se apretaron nerviosamente a sus costados. Una animada Alicia parecía no notar su incomodidad, y un momento después Kent lo había olvidado, pero cuando ella colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, haciendo que sus nervios se encendieran de nuevo.

Eres perfecto, amor - le afirmaba la rubia en voz baja, inclinándose para frotarle la mandíbula. Su aliento se deslizó sobre su oreja, y Clark se estremeció, por extraño que parezca cuando ella apretó sus labios a su cuello en un beso con la boca abierta justo sobre su pulso. Sus manos se deslizaban más abajo por su pecho, acariciando su estómago, la cabeza de Clark cayó contra la puerta y sus brazos rodearon a su conquista. Sus piernas eran como gelatina, su cerebro en llamas, no podía pensar con claridad.

Una de las manos de Alicia había llegado a la parte superior de sus pantalones. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la cintura, y Clark sintió un temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, sus dedos se deslizaron repentinamente por su ropa interior y se movieron aún más abajo. Clark se congeló, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera adelante, y cuando la mano de su pantalón finalmente se deslizó _._ La boca de Alicia, volvió a encontrar la boca de Clark para besarse. Así estuvieron un par de minutos, ella se detuvo y se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, para preguntar a un Clark congelado - hermoso, ¿Estás bien? Te ves gracioso. 

No, yo estoy bien...solo que aun no creo lo que vamos hacer - ella volvió a sonreír y lo beso. Clark se había decidido al cien por ciento, quería estar con Alicia, había perdido tanto tiempo intentar algo con Lana pero su secreto no se lo permitía. Pero con Alicia todo es diferente y ahora estaba bien, esta curada. Ahora para el, ella era la única cosa importante en el mundo. Mientras se besaban, Clark tomó tentativamente la mano de Alicia entre las suyas y le sonrió. El rostro de la rubia se llenó de felicidad, como si el sol brillara repentinamente a través de una oscura nube de tormenta, y ella lo abrazó. 

Al segundo siguiente, le guiño a Clark, y lo tiro a la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de empujar su falda sobre sus muslos. El joven Kryptoniano observó con mórbida fascinación mientras ella se estiraba deliberadamente detrás de su espalda y se desabrochaba el sostén. Estaba hecho de algún tipo de material negro sedoso y, a pesar de su extraña sensación de creciente inquietud, no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se veía contra su piel. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los suyos, Alicia deslizó las correas de su sostén lánguidamente por sus brazos, deleitándose abiertamente con la visión que sabía que debía estar haciendo, se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer en el suelo. 

Clark tragó saliva y se le secó la garganta, mientras Alicia se quito la ropa interior negra que le faltaba, del mismo material que su sostén, y lo dejo en el suelo con su otra ropa. El no podía dejar de mirar a Alicia, nunca antes había visto a una chica desnuda y la realidad le enviaba emoción y terror al mismo tiempo, sus manos le temblaban. La rubia se encontraba expectante, lanzando su cabello con confianza sobre su hombro. - te toca a ti - le hizo un gesto hacia sus pantalones.

Kent asintió - mi turno - susurro, se quitó los zapatos. las manos le temblaban. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió con simpatía

Déjame ayudarte - le ofreció con amabilidad. El asintió y ella se acercó, encontró el cremallera y el botón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los desabrocho, luego lo desvistió. Deslizó sus pantalones sobre sus caderas y no iba solo, también su ropa interior hacia abajo para que su chico pudiera salir de ellas. Alicia empujó sus pilas de ropa en un rincón con su pie, y luego tomó ambas manos de Clark entre las suyas, mirándolo de arriba abajo. El chico de acero sintió que su cara se calentaba de nuevo mientras su mirada se detenía en su ingle, se resistió al Impulso abrumador por cubrirse _._ Se miraron cara a cara, pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban.

Clark seguía acostado sobre la cama, ella salto sobre el. Quedando enzima de nuestro chico de Krypton, su mano se posó entre sus piernas de nuevo y Kent no pudo hacer nada más que simplemente recostarse allí, todo su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que dolía, y dejó que la rubia lo tocara. Dejo que lo tocara de una manera que nadie había hecho antes, su pensamiento en este momento era, se siente bien. Alicia lo miraba y sonreía, le acarició la mejilla con afecto. Movía una pierna hacia arriba y sobre sus caderas para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre él. Apoyando su peso con una mano en la cama junto a su cabeza, Alicia usó la otra para guiarlo dentro de ella, hundiéndose lentamente hasta que sus muslos se encontraron con su hueso pélvico y ella dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y jadeante.

Clark instintivamente alzo sus manos para agarrar sus muslos, una embriagadora oleada de placer, conmoción se entremezclados sobre él, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, no había nada con qué compararlo, estaba maravilloso y Alicia se movió repentinamente sobre él, bloqueando todo menos la sensación de ella a su alrededor, el calor de su piel sobre él, la presión de sus rodillas contra sus costillas mientras ella hacía rodar sus caderas.

La mano libre de Alicia se posó en el otro lado de la cabeza de Clark cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido. Ella agachó la cabeza, su cabello cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros para derramarse sobre el pecho de Kent, con pequeños jadeos saliendo de su boca abierta. El chico de acero cerró los ojos con fuerza, el placer inundó sus entrañas y la bilis se elevó en su garganta, sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de los muslos de Alicia _,_ ella gimió y poco a poco redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse por encima de él, respirando con dificultad, sus extremidades temblando por el esfuerzo. Clark abrió lentamente los ojos y observó mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo otra vez. Ella se retiró un poco, suspirando contra su mejilla antes de que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre su hombro.

Pasaron unos minutos, y la rubia se enderezó, levantándose sobre sus rodillas. Pero en lugar de alejarse de Clark, ella se agachó para montarlo una vez más. Alicia estaba bajando, y él estaba dentro de ella otra vez.

 

 

Una hora después...

Los amantes se habían derrumbando agotados, Alicia estaba encima de Clark, sus pechos presionando contra su pecho, sus caderas descansando firmemente contra las suyas. Alicia se movió, soltando las manos de Clark, y cuando ella se apartó de él, su cuerpo se soltó.

Alicia susurro - eso fue brillante, eres increíble - respiró y lo besó en la mejilla - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con curiosidad, inclinándose para mirar su rostro. Clark yacía allí, inmóvil. Todo lo que quería era quedarse aquí hasta el final de los tiempos

Si, eso fue genial - sonreía como un tonto y con cara de sueño, se acerco a el y le beso los labios. Luego fue a buscar su ropa, Clark se le quedo viendo - te vas

Ella suspiro - lo siento, cariño - decía, mientras se vestía. - si, tus padres nos descubren como el año pasado. Las cosas no saldrán bien, entiendes - decía, arreglando los últimos botones de su blusa 

Eres inteligente, siento no llevarte - Clark bostezó - pero tengo sueño - Alicia vestida, se acerco a Clark y le beso la mejilla

El beso fue con mucha pasión, se separaron y le dijo, mientras que aun Clark estaba tendido en la cama - lo entiendo, probablemente solo necesitas descansar, he oído que los chicos suelen hacerlo, después de hacerlo. Nos vemos...-dijo y desapareció

No puede ser - se dijo en voz, después que se fue Alicia - no use condón, ella estará tomando la pastilla. En ese momento se escucho la camioneta de su padre, su padre iba ir a buscar a su madre al Talón. Su mente volvió a Alicia, preocupado que no usaron protección

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Días después...

Estaba amaneciendo en Smallville. 6:00 AM

Vemos la casa de los Kent

En el interior la habitación de Clark

El joven y su novia se habían quedado dormido, Alicia no se había ido a su casa. Hace poco minutos, despertaron y se dieron cuenta. En ese momento, gracias a dios por la súper audición, los súper reflejos de Clark y las viejas tablas de la granja, supieron que los padres de Clark habían despertado. También se daban cuenta que las pisadas se acercaban a la habitación y que de un momento a otro su padre o madre abriría la puerta del dormitorio.

Cosa que paso, minutos después. Cuando el padre de Clark, apareció de repente por la puerta y el se ve preocupado - hijo, necesito que te levantes - Clark se le queda mirando

Papá, que sucede? - pregunta el joven Kent, que se encuentra sentado en la cama y había alcanzado a cubrir con las sabanas cuidadosamente sobre sus rodillas para mantener a Alicia escondida. 

Jonathan se ve preocupado - es el padre de tu madre, tu abuelo William. Necesito que nos los lleves a metrópolis - Clark asintió, al mismo tiempo el aliento de Alicia estaba caliente contra su muslo, y le hizo cosquillas. 

Enseguida me levanto, me visto y los llevó - Jonathan asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. 

Alicia se encontraba jugando con la tela de sus boxers, provocando que el pequeño Clark salga a jugar y no había perdida tiempo, su lengua había empezado a jugar con el y para después meter su boca con una intensa succión y su lengua trazando un patrón en su polla, ella decidió rascarse la uña sobre la piel sensible detrás de sus bolas. La rubia estaba trabajando arduamente abriendo un mundo nuevo y valiente, frente a su padre. Jonathan se estaba yendo, cuando se giro - gracias, hijo. Tu madre esta muy preocupada, esta haciendo las maletas - dijo el y se fue del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras el. Clark suspiró, finalmente la puerta se cerró afortunadamente y el tiró las mantas hacia atrás 

Eso no fue gracioso - susurro, con la mirada fija, mientras ella reía y le daba un besó húmedo en la boca 

Dos horas después...

En el dormitorio de Clark

Alicia se estaba quedando dormida en la cama, cuando su novio entro por la puerta

Hasta que vuelves, como esta tu abuelo? - pregunto ella

La rubia se levanto de la cama, llevando una camiseta blanca apegada al cuerpo y una tanga blanca, con el cabello suelto se le  acercó - tiene cáncer, sufrió un desmayo debido a su enfermedad...no nos había dicho nada, para no preocuparnos - lo abrazó. Para después, quitar su camisa. Luego se arrodillo y le desabrocho los pantalones, Clark la detiene. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó Clark.

Preparándote, para un rico baño de bañera - Clark sonrió, ante esto - porque no vas y vez como esta el agua, yo enseguida voy 

Clark asintió - claro, Alicia - se acercaron y besaron sus labios. Clark se fue al baño, a revisar todo. Cuando tocaron a la puerta principal, se escucho la voz de su novio - amor, podrías ir y ver quien es?

Alicia de mala gana, contesto - si, ahora voy - camino por el pasillo, bajo por las escaleras y camino por el siguiente pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al abrir no creyó con quien se acababa de encontrar - Lana. Hola Lana

Mientras que Lana Lang, se encontraba helada. No se esperaba, esta sorpresa en la casa de la familia Kent y vestida así - que haces aquí - pregunto

Pasa por favor - le dijo Alicia, Lana accedió entrar para saber que estaba pasando

Ambas se miraron - entonces que haces aquí

Estoy curada - dijo la rubia, para romper el hielo

Lana se le queda mirando, desconfiada - en serio, no escapaste?

En verdad - asiente Alicia, con una sonrisa

Pero, si estas curada. Que haces aquí? - pregunta, aun intranquila

Alicia suspiró - volví a mostrarle a Clark, mi certificado y una cosa llevo a la otra. Ahora, soy novia de el

Y sus padres, donde están? - le dice, preocupada por los Kent

La novia de Clark, le responde de buena forma - fueron a ver al padre de Martha, que esta enfermó - se escuchan unas pisadas en el segundo piso, se acercan a la escaleras  

Alicia, vienes? la bañera esta lista - dice Clark, mientras baja por la escalera con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que su ex esta allí, al ver a la chica se queda helado - Lana

Lana lo mira de arriba a bajo, en su desnudes - veo que la perdonaste  

Enseguida vengo, Alicia me acompañas - le dice desde la escalera, Alicia asiente y va con el. Se escucha la voz de Clark - Lana, toma asiento por favor

Minutos después

Todos están en el living

Lana en el sofá y Clark en una silla, Alicia en las piernas de su novio - Lana, de que querías hablarme

Es algo privado - le responde Lana, mirando a Alicia

Clark acaricia la pierna de la rubia - a mi novia, no le guardo secretos

Al menos a alguien - contesta, algo molesta

Alicia decide intervenir - Lana, por favor. No se has así con el, hasta conmigo le ha costado abrirse 

Tienes razón, lo siento - la señorita Lang suspira bueno, a lo que vengo...Clark, estoy embarazada

Clark se encontraba helado y sorprendido, ante esta noticia. Pero Alicia, creía saber a donde iba esto - muchas felicidades, Lana - dijo la novia de Clark a Lana

Gracias a Alicia - Lana miraba a Clark - pero, falta algo más - Clark se le queda viendo, Lana traga saliva - puede que mi hijo sea de Jason o tuyo - Clark y Alicia escuchaban, lo que les acaba de decir Lana

Continuara...


End file.
